Zeus
}}Zeus is an Olympian, worshipped by the Ancient Greeks and the Amazons as the god of the sky and king of the Olympians. Background Saved as a child from being eaten by the Titan King Cronus, his father, by his mother, the Titan Queen Rhea, and raised in secret by nymphs within a cave on Mount Ida, when Zeus came of age and emerged with the intention of freeing his siblings and overthrowing Cronus, he encountered his cousin, Metis, who also wished for Cronus' oppressive rule to end, and the two formed a partnership to overthrow Cronus. On Metis' advice, Zeus masked himself as a cupbearer in Cronus' court and tricked his father into drinking poisoned wine. The wine made Cronus vomit so much that he ultimately disgorged Zeus’ siblings. Zeus continued relying on his cousin's skill and counsel during the war against the Titans known as the "Titanomachy" and ultimately the pair become lovers. Following the war, as Zeus became King of the Olympian gods, Metis became his first wife. While frequently making love even before their marriage, whenever Zeus attempted to penetrate her with the intention of impregnating her she would evade him or change her physical form to prevent him from doing so. While she claimed that she was simply playing coy, in reality her actions were due to her wish to avoid a prophecy that stated that, should she become pregnant, she would bear two children to Zeus; the first being a daughter, and the second one, a son, would be so powerful that would overthrow Zeus. While she deeply desired to successfully mate with Zeus and receive her cousin's Seeds of Creation within her womb, Metis knew that another war for the throne would destroy the world and so denied her desire to avoid the prophesied fate. However, unaware of the prophecy, Zeus continued attempting to mate with her until one day he managed to fool her into becoming distracted and as she unwittingly exposed herself to him he penetrated her. Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Metis quickly succumbed to the pleasures that Zeus was giving her and she fell to her long-denied desires; allowing him to finally mate with her, and they repeatidly bestowed her ready womb with his seeds. After their lust was sated, Metis regained her senses and admitted her reasons for why she was avoiding coupling and revealed the prophecy to her husband. Becoming more and more troubled as Metis' pregnancy developed, Zeus sought the guidance of Gaea and Uranus who both concurred with Metis' determination that another war for the throne of the gods would destroy the Earth. They then advised that Zeus had to prevent Metis' pregnancy from completing or at the very least, prevent her from ever becoming pregnant a second time. Returning to Olympus with a heavy heart, Zeus tricked Metis into testing her powers of transformation while she was pregnant and, when she turned into a fly on his suggestion, he swallowed her like his father, Cronus, had swallowed his siblings. Upset over what he had done, Zeus sat alone on his throne until his aunt, Themis, the Titan goddess of Divine Law, Custom and Tradition, who had fought alongside the Olympians with her son, Prometheus, during the Titanomachy, approached him and offered to be one of his counselors now that Metis was no longer present to console him. Able to divine the future and schooled in the primal laws of justice and morality; such as the precepts of piety, the rules of hospitality, good governance, conduct of assembly, and pious offerings to the gods, Zeus began to grow fond of Themis and her reliable advice and she began detecting his desire for her; although he held back his affections due to his loss of Metis. One day Zeus approached her with the intention of giving her a reward for her service and, deciding to take the initiative, Themis boldly opened her legs to him before he could speak, declaring that she knew that he intended to reward her for her service to him and that she desired that he do so through primal mateship; as what greater gift could he, a man, give her, a woman, than to fill her life-giving womb with his Seeds of Creation. After much coaxing, Themis finally managed to convince her young nephew that it was divine law that he mate with her and impregnate her with child; and that it was also divine law that he mate with and impregnate any being he so desired as the God King. Mating with Zeus on several occasions and taking her nephew's seeds into her womb, Themis bore him children that would collectively become known as "The Horae" (Auxo, Carpo, Thallo, Dike, Eirene, Eunomia, Pherusa, Euporie, Orthosie, Adikia). Instructed by Themis that it was his role as a male to give his Seeds of Creation to as many female beings as possible to propagate their species and to encourage variety. She also stated that, as king, his seeds were some of the most powerful and as such it was his duty to give this strength to the future generations. To this end, when Zeus once caught Eurynome, the Titan Goddess of water meadows and pasture lands, gazing wistfully at the throne of Olympus, he questioned her over why she did so and learned that she had once been the ruler of Olympus alongside her husband, Ophion, but was overthrown by Cronus and Rhea long before the Olympians were born. Moved by the tale of the once-queen, Zeus figured that, as Eurynome was once a Titan queen, her womb and eggs must be strong. Experiencing a desire to see what offspring Eurynome could produce if her womb was bathed with his seeds, Zeus saw an opportunity and offered that she sit at her old throne "for old time's sake", and as she did so, Zeus opened her legs and performed cunnilingus on her while she sat. Invigorated by his audacity as he serviced her, Eurynome disrobed fully and dragged the younger god to lay upon her and mate with her upon the throne of Olympus. As Eurynome became Zeus' third wife, she became the mother by Zeus of the charities Aglaea, Euphrosyne, and Thalia. Ever since his zeal had been revived by Themis, Zeus had become interested in his sister, Demeter, but she continually resisted him until one day she was tending her fields she transformed into an animal form to escape Zeus' attention. However, Zeus saw through her disguise and transformed into the same animal. Challenging her brother by transforming again and again, Demeter was impressed when Zeus matched each of her transformations until she bemusedly claimed that while he could evidently mimic her forms he didn't have the knowledge to mate with her while in one and mocked him by transforming into a snake and displaying her genitalia. Zeus, however, proved her wrong again and also transformed into a snake, coiled around his surprised sister and mated with her while they were transformed; impregnating her with the goddess Persephone. From then on Demeter allowed herself to be considered as one of Zeus' wives and the pair continued to indulge in their game of mating with each other while transformed as animals. Shortly after making Demeter his fourth wife, Zeus realised that he could use the same tricks of transformation he and Demeter were using while mating to gain the favour of another goddess he fancied; Mnemosyne, the Titan Goddess of Time, Remembrance, and Memory. Intelligent and beautiful, Mnemosyne was known as the original inventor of language and words, was one of the three elder Titan Muses of music, and disliked the opulence of Olympus and the gods; preferring to live in the lower mountains next to Olympus in Pieria. Intending to avoid her dislike of Olympus, Zeus used his transformative powers to transform himself into a mortal shepherd and began the process of courting her. Charmed by the penniless shepard who kept visiting her despite his humble state, when Zeus one day offered that because he had nothing of value in his possession to offer her he would lay with her for nine nights and give her his most valuable possession as a man; his Seeds of Creation, as an offering to her divinity. Bemused, Mnemosyne agreed to the offering and the two lay together for nine nights. With Zeus' mortal seeds inside her womb, Mnemosyne gave birth to nine daughters who would grow to inherit their mother's station as the Muses of music and art. It is unknown when Mnemosyne learnt of Zeus' true form and status, whether it was after the deed or if she had already deduced who he was during their courtship, but Mnemosyne soon after became the fifth wife of Zeus. When Zeus visited the Titaness Dione, who acted as the oracle of Dodona in Thesprotia, with Mnemosyne, Dione desired Zeus and so offered Mnemosyne a new memory in an attempt to gain permission to sleep with Zeus; the memory of witnessing her husband mating with another Titaness. Finding the offering intriguing, Mnemosyne allowed Dione to mate with her husband and intently watched as Dione and Zeus disrobed before her and began fornicating before her eyes. With Zeus' seeds of creation bestowed within her womb, Dione became pregnant with the goddess Aphrodite. Zeus had always adored his sister, Hera, as far back as the Titanomachy when, while Hera was being attended by Oceanus and Tethys after being freed from her father's stomach, Zeus would often boldly kiss her during visits between his battles with Cronos. As he was her brother Hera felt there was no harm in such displays of affection and often responded to his kisses with kisses of her own, however, as the affections continually increased, she began to sense a lover's passion behind them and feared that he actually desired her. This fear was realised when Metis met with her in private and revealed her and Zeus' desire for her. Hera was horrified, stating that she loved him as a brother and that they couldn't mate due to being siblings. In a bid to calm her fretting, Metis related to her all of the times their parents, the Titans, had mated with each other in spite of being siblings and that they had also mated with their parents, the Primordial Gods, and still do. She continued on, stating that the Primordial Gods, after discovering sex thanks to their mother, Gaea, not only mated with their children but had also mated with their siblings and with their own parents as well; with the most famous example being Uranus, who had mated constantly with his mother, Gaea, to create the Titan race. Metis then stated that, in the grand scheme of things, regardless of whatever title they are referred to as (brother, sister, mother, father, god, titan, or mortal) they were all simply males and females designed by the great creator to mate with each other and she also questioned Hera's hesitation if all the other gods and Titans thought nothing of the action and practised it regularly. Finding no satisfactory response, when next time Metis and Zeus visited, Hera welcomed her brother's and her cousin's affections openly and received both Zeus and Metis in her bed as part of several ménage à trois; actively mating with them through the ten year war together and individually to provide them with respite during the ongoing war without Oceanus' or Tethys' knowledge. However, neither Hera nor Metis allowed Zeus to impregnate them. However, after the war had ended and the Olympian gods had become the new celestial rulers of Greece, Hera took to her new role as the Goddess of Women, Marriage, Family, and Childbirth seriously and no longer slept with the other gods. She was particularly repelled with Zeus; whose fraternizing with the other goddesses and titanesses after Metis' apparent demise appalled her. Despite this, Zeus was still enthralled with Hera and continued attempting to seduce her despite her constant refusal of his many advances and even his first marriage proposal. During his frustrated attempts at courting Hera, Zeus also attempted to lay with the Titaness Asteria, daughter of Titans Coeus and Phoebe and mother of Hecate, however, the Titaness did not desire to liaise with the Olympian god and she assumed many forms to escape him, eventually leaping from the heavens in the shape of a quail and metamorphosing into the island of Delos. Zeus, however, had much better luck with her sister, Leto, who was gifted with wonderful beauty, modesty and womanly demure. Tenderly loved by Zeus, Leto let the god-king take her and impregnate her womb with twins. Refusing to be denied by Hera, Zeus decided to take advantage of Hera's fondness for animals, and her love for the cuckoo bird in particular, and created a large thunderstorm around Olympus where no flying creature could fly through unharmed. Transforming himself into a cuckoo bird, Zeus then flew into the storm and sought shelter at Hera's window. Seeing the bird's form, drenched and withered from navigating the storm, and being none-the-wiser, Hera took pity on the pathetic creature and brought the cuckoo into her room for safety. As the storm continued through the night, Hera disrobed and clutched the cuckoo to her nude breast as she retired to bed. As Hera fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the storm outside, Zeus returned to his real form in her arms and began softly fondling her nude breasts. As she began positively responding to his attentions, Zeus began stroking and groping the rest of her naked body under her bed sheets, causing her to become aroused by his touch and forcing her dreams to turn lewd as she began recalling the nights she had spent with Zeus and Metis during the Titanomachy. As her body opened itself to his will, although she still remained asleep, Zeus took advantage of Hera's pliancy and gently mated with her while she slept; the deceitful union resulting in her being impregnated with the god of war, Ares. The next morning, angry and ashamed of being exploited, Hera agreed to marriage with Zeus to save face and Zeus offered to make her Queen of the Gods in gratitude. All of nature burst into bloom for their wedding and many gifts were exchanged. During the wedding Hera noticed Leto's pregnancy and immediately deduced that Zeus was the father. Enraged by Zeus' lack of devotion to her as his wife (although Zeus had impregnated Leto before their betrothal), she pushed Leto out of Olympus. As Leto wandered on the earth, no being would let her stay in their home for fear Hera would be offended and Hera herself also sent the serpent Python to drive Leto from land to land to prevent her from finding a place to rest and give birth. But Zeus, who had observed Hera's vindication, resolved to find refuge for Leto to rest and, remembering where Leto's sister, Asteria, had transformed herself into an island, he transformed Leto into a quail and directed her to the island of Delos. Returned to her normal form, Leto was able to temporarily rest on the island as the other goddesses gathered there to help Leto during the labour. Hera stayed away and managed to detain Eileithyia (goddess of childbirth) but the messenger goddess Iris eventually succeeded in bringing her to the island. Leto first gave birth to Artemis, and after another nine days of labour, to Apollo. Still fleeing Hera's wrath, Leto and her children went to Lycia where the peasants tried to prevent her from drinking from their well, so she turned them into frogs. Her children growing fast, both Artemis and Apollo became powerful archers and they used their skills to protect their mother. When only four days old, Apollo managed to kill Python. Then, the Euboean giant Tityus tried to rape Leto, but was also killed by the children. Eventually, as the mother of two powerful gods, Leto was able to return to Zeus' court on Olympus despite Hera's disapproval. Involvement *Zeus is the final boss in the Olympus raid. Upon defeat, Hera gives his Crown, the most powerful Olympian artifact, to Circe. However, it turns out to be a ruse by Hera, who knew Typhon will soon attack Olympus and thus changed the owner of the Crown to redirect his wrath. Associated Equipment *Emblem of Zeus *Enhanced Emblem of Zeus *Thundergod's Boots *Zeus's Heavenly Lightning Amulet *Zeus's Door (Tall) *Zeus's Door (Wide) *Zeus's Gate (Tall) *Zeus's Gate (Wide) Trivia *Zeus first appeared in Superman #28 (May, 1944). *Zeus loves Hera, but he also loves Greece and often snuck down to Earth in disguise to give his seeds to mortals he came to favor. He wanted many children to inherit his greatness and become great heroes and rulers of Greece. Eventually he came to consider the Seeds of Creation within his genitals and their ability to create powerful children as the greatest gift he could bestow and as such would offer to lie with female beings as their reward for their fealty. *Zeus once took the shape of a Satyr to seduce the maiden Antiope (daughter of the "nocturnal" king Nycteus) and gave her twins . *Zeus is a member of the Quintessence; a group of all powerful beings who keep tabs on the order of the universe as lords and guardians of eternity. Their roster currently consists of the Olympian god Zeus, the Maltusian Ganthet, the immortal wizard Shazam, the New God Highfather, and the mystical being known as the Phantom Stranger. *Zeus is also one of the benefactors of Shazam and the Shazam Family. *The mortal man Tiresias, son of the spartan Eueres and the nymph Khariklo, and a priest of Zeus, was once out on a walk when he saw to snakes mating. He sat there watching for hours but when the snakes sensed his presence they attacked him. Striking the female snake, Tiresias was instantly transformed into a woman and remained female for seven years.As a woman, Tiresias became a priestess of Hera, married and had children, including a daughter named Manto. Then, one day, Tiresias encountered the snakes mating again but this time she struck the male one, instantly turning back into a man. When Zeus and Hera had a disagreement over which gender enjoyed the most pleasure during sex; with Hera insisting that men enjoyed sex more while Zeus claimed the opposite, they decided to let Tiresias judge, since he had experienced sex as both. Tiresias then said, that if sexual pleasure could be put on a scale from one to ten, women enjoyed it nine times to men's one. Affronted by the implied notion that her gender, and by extension her, enjoyed and desired the act of fornication so much more than men, Hera blinded Tiresias, but Zeus, in recompense, gave the mortal inner sight, wisdom and the ability to see the future; extending his life for seven generations. Gallery Olympus Raid (Scene 2).jpg Olympus Raid (Scene).jpg 14999983 10154266011098472 7004672138122247103 o.jpg Zeus (Olympus)2.png See also * Olympians External links * Wikipedia * Zeus DC Database Category:Male Category:Olympian Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Electricity powers